


Call Upon Me When You Walk Alone at Night

by FunnyFootsteps



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Moonlight Walks, Post canon, Sleepless nights, but like just little hurt and much comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyFootsteps/pseuds/FunnyFootsteps
Summary: “What wouldn't I give you,” Dimitri said with a serious tone in his voice.“Dangerous words from a king,” Dedue said with a hint of humor that only Dimitri could detect in his voice.“Not when they are directed at you.”Sleepless night turns into something more.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Call Upon Me When You Walk Alone at Night

**Author's Note:**

> alt title "moonlight makeouts"

Dedue woke up, and Dimitri was not by his side.

While he had always preferred to spend every waking moment by Dimitri’s side, at first, Dedue had found sleeping next to him difficult. Sleeping in the same space as other people was difficult for him.

This had caused some difficulties during their year at the academy and later at war. His mind was wired to stay alert to his surroundings all the time, and that made relaxing difficult when sharing a tent. 

Dedue stared at the massive ceiling above him for a moment, the ornate carvings that decorated the walls of the King’s quarters continued all the way to the ceiling. He had grown accustomed to this view. The sun hadn't even begun to rise yet, it was still very early morning or perhaps late-night still. 

Dimitri had his own sleep-related issues as well. He slept more these days but still had a hard time falling asleep and woke up at every little sound. Dedue suspected this was what had happened tonight. He was not too worried, Dimitri did not leave his quarters at night without alerting him anymore. 

Recurring violent nightmares and superhuman strength were a poor combination. Dimitri was terrified of hurting Dedue in his sleep, and more than once, while feeling restless, he had opted to sleep on the floor next to the bed instead. And more than once alarmed by the King’s absence, Dedue had set to find him, only to step on him. 

Once when Dedue had thought that Dimitri had left the room without waking him, he had eventually found the King sleeping under their bed. Dimitri had spent five years sleeping in even weirder places. 

Dedue got up and folded his blanket onto the bed. He looked around the room in the dim light of the moon first and then checked under the bed. Since the bedchamber was void of the King, he moved into the next room.

He found Dimitri simply sitting by the fireplace, staring at the dim embers. He seemed tired, but that was to be expected. It had been a long day. A long week. Several long years, to be precise. The weight of the years sat heavily on his shoulders.

Tonight Dimitri was calm. 

He did not look up but didn't seem startled by Dedue’s presence. Dedue got closer to him, and Dimitri finally glanced at him ever so briefly. 

“My apologies, I didn't mean to disturb your sleep,” Dimitri said quietly.

“It is no problem,” Dedue answered.

He sat next to Dimitri on the couch. Dedue took a good look at his lover, looking for hints of what was wrong in case Dimitri wouldn't be able to tell him. He found that Dimitri was not looking at the fading flames but something next to the fireplace. Something Dedue would never see. 

He placed his hand lightly on Dimitri’s shoulder and, since he didn't flinch away from touch, squeezed it a little. Dimitri placed his own hand on top of Dedue’s, and they sat in silence. 

After a while, Dimitri seemed satisfied in whatever he had been searching for in the flames. He closed his good eye and took few deep breaths before addressing Dedue.

“Well, now that you are awake, would you care to join me on a walk?” Dimitri asked.

“Of course.”

Dedue felt tension easing from Dimitri’s shoulders. The men slowly got up from the sofa and changed into clothing more appropriate for going outside in the middle of the night. 

* * *

The castle was quiet and dark as they descended down the stairs. It was too dark to see clearly, but they knew the hallways and the blue tapestries with elaborate silver designs that framed them, by heart.

There were several official portraits of the king in his castle, but the one they passed by in the dark hall had his vassal too. It had meant to be a solo piece like all the others, but Dimitri had insisted. 

While having a huge painting of his own face on the wall was strange, the artist had done a good job. The composition made his towering stature even more so, as he was standing next to Dimitri, who was sitting on his throne. He looked impressive. In the initial sketch, he has mostly just looked like he didn't want to be there. Which he hadn't. 

Dimitri noticed Dedue’s gaze lingering on the painting he could not properly see in the dark.

“I should commission a portrait of only you,” Dimitri said.

“Please don’t,” Dedue shook his head.

“Why not?” Dimitri kept his voice low, “you are far better at holding a pose and expression than I can ever hope to be.”

Dimitri had trouble sitting still. The pressure to look stoic and regal for the portraits always had made Dimitri seem stiff. 

“Perhaps. But if I must be painted, it should be by your side.”

“I feel the same. As I have told you before, the future generations should not remember me without you.”  
“That sounds rather… romantic,” Dedue said, feeling his face turn red. He hoped it was not obvious in the dim light of the corridor.  


“I am trying. Is it working?” Dimitri asked.  


“Very much so.”  


“I am serious, though,” Dimitri said. “I won't let anyone forget what you have done for me. Ever.”  


Dedue swallowed his objections.  


The sleepy night guards by the gate admirably tried to pull themselves together and pretend they weren't on the verge of falling asleep on duty. How sloppy peace makes some people. Relaxing did not come naturally to Dimitri nor Dedue. The gardens usually helped, though. During the day, some parts of the royal garden were open for the people of Fhridiad. After all, what was the point of a beautiful garden if no one could look at it? 

Faerghus was never very warm even in late spring, but it was a pleasant night. Dedue didn't regret leaving his scarf in the castle. Not only did the air feel nice, but it also smelled nice. The smell of budding flowers and fresh grass filled the air.

Straight rows of trees lined the perfect lawn, fitting for a royal garden. The flowers had also been planted meticulously in beautiful but unnatural lines. Dedue and Dimitri walked along the garden’s gently sloping path with no specific direction besides away from the castle. 

Dedue stopped on his feet to admire the budding flowers. He crouched down to assess a particular daisy. Dimitri watched him gently touch the flower’s soft petals with an equally soft look on his face. While the darkness hid the brilliant colors, the flowerbeds looked brilliant anyway. Dimitri took Dedue’s hand and led him deeper into the garden. 

Holding hands with Dimitri in the garden by moonlight was something he might have daydreamed about as a teenager if he had allowed himself to dream. Instead, he had stored all the gentle dreams somewhere deep in his heart with all the anger and grief and barricaded the door. 

Dimitri lifted up their hands and kissed Dedue’s knuckles. 

“What’s on your mind?” Dimitri asked. 

“You, as always,” Dedue replied.

Dimitri scoffed at his reply but did not ask for clarification. 

They continued to hold hands, enjoying this starlit night, amid the warmth of late spring. Every now and then, Dimitri squeezed Dedue’s hand harder as if to make sure he was still there. Every time Dedue squeezed back. 

Eventually, they arrived at the greenhouse in the middle of the garden. In front of the greenhouse were decorative pools and statues. The pool in the middle was large enough for fish to live in it, and it was framed by four small fountains. The sculptures, in true Faergus fashion, depicted horses. 

The new greenhouse resembled the one at Garreg Mach monastery, but it was larger by half. Dimitri held the door open for Dedue. A gentlemanly gesture he longed to repeat in the light of the day. 

The greenhouse was not built long ago, but plants in the season were already in full bloom. A large portion of the flower section was dedicated to the flowers of Duscur.

“You have done wonders to this place,” Dimitri complimented.

“Thank you for having it built for me.”

“What wouldn't I give you,” Dimitri said with a serious tone in his voice.

“Dangerous words from a king,” Dedue said with a hint of humor that only Dimitri could detect in his voice. 

“Not when they are directed at you.”

“Then perhaps I’ll come up with something more difficult after you have fulfilled your promise about rebuilding Duscur and reforming all of Fodlan.”

Dimitri laughed and leaned against the gardening tool shelf. He got dirt on the sleeve of his light jacket. Little, or a lot, dirt didn't bother Dimitri much, but Dedue made a mental note to get that washed. 

“I’ll look forward to that”

Whatever had been haunting Dimitri earlier seemed to have left him alone for the night. It would come back eventually, but at least he didn't have to deal with it alone anymore. He looked relaxed and handsome, golden hair glowing in the moonlight. The architect had been right to insist on a glass roof. 

Dedue reached to tuck Dimitri’s hair behind his ear, an “I love you,” caught in his throat. He still struggled with voicing his feelings. How could he even begin to assign words to everything he felt. Perhaps he didn't need to. 

“I meant what I said. I would give you anything,” Dimitri whispers against Dedue’s neck, “anything and everything.”

“I only wish to ease your burden, not add to it,” Dedue said embarrassed, eyes downcast.

The greatness of his King came from the way he loved. Dimitri had always been kind, too kind even. The pressure had not eased at the end of the war. He had to aim to be flawless and strong in the eyes of everyone. Everyone but Dedue. 

Even the strongest need a champion of their own. An anchor. A safe harbor. 

“And that’s what you have done, my love. Every day,” Dimitri breathed against Dedue’s collar.

“Then, I have all I want.”

Dimitri laughed again. “You are impossible, you know that?”

With one big swoop, Dimitri pulled him closer. He was strong, so strong he could have easily lifted Dedue off his feet. Sometimes he did that. Dedue enjoyed it, and perhaps one day, he would tell Dimitri so. Now he was more than content in the embrace.

Dimitri was a tall man, but since Dedue was a head taller than most tall men, he had to stand on the tips of his toes. In turn, Dedue leaned in until their noses bumped together. He cupped Dimitri’s jaw with his hand, stubble gently scratching his fingers, and leaned in even more to kiss him. It was a strong, passionate kiss with none of their usual soft warm-up kisses. Dedue kissed Dimitri again and again. The passion filled their every kiss, and Dedue had to suppress a moan.

No matter how many times they kissed, Dedue could never have enough. He knew Dimitri and his preferences by heart by now, and yet it was still exciting every time. It was impossible to get any closer, yet he still tried. He wrapped his other arm tightly around Dimitri’s waist and dug his fingers deep into his hair. 

Dimitri pressed smaller, quicker kisses on Dedue’s cheeks and jaw along his scars. Careful and gentle but eager. Even on his toes, he didn't quite reach the ones on his temple, so he kissed the one on his lips again.

Dedue smiled against Dimitri’s lips. He felt almost sad when Dimitri finally broke the kiss. Dedue kept his eyes closed for a moment after. He could feel Dimitri’s breath on his cheek, his own caught in his throat. Dedue let go of Dimitri hesitantly, and Dimitri landed back on his heels and kissed Dedue’s shoulder through his jacket. 

“We should head back,” Dedue said reluctantly.

“We should,” Dimitri agreed and kissed his cheek once more.


End file.
